Imagine
by kamomille
Summary: salut je viens d'imaginer un OS qui est en rapport avec ma fiction mais qui ne révèle absolument rien sur celle-ci je vous préviens Je peux juste vous dire que c'est sur le couple Harry/Camille, pour ceux qui lisent déjà ma fic ;


IMAGINE… (Point de vue de Camille)

Imaginons que la potterfiction de mon auteur Kamomille n'est jamais été écrite !

Imaginons que je ne sois pas partie de Poudlard et qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi formions le quatuor infernal de l'école !

Imaginons que je connaisse Harry depuis plus de dix ans et que l'on soit d'excellents amis veillant l'un sur l'autre.

Imaginons que je sois amoureuse d'Harry depuis des années mais qu'il n'en sache rien !

Enfin, imaginons que j'ai des doutes sur les fondements de notre soi-disant « grande amitié »…

Que dois-je faire ? Comment réagir face à ça… ?

Même le temps d'un regard, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Sait-il faire la même chose avec moi ? Je me poserai cette question jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je crois…

Au début c'était juste :

« M'apprécie-t-il comme moi je l'apprécie ? »

« M'adore-t-il comme moi je l'adore ? »

« A-t-il besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de lui ? »

Et finalement, aujourd'hui c'est :

« M'aime-t-il comme moi je l'aime ? »

Parce que oui je l'aime, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Mais je doute… Je doute maintenant et je douterai toujours car je n'aurais jamais la réponse à cette question que je me pose depuis déjà longtemps.

Ron et Hermione ont beau me dire que je compte énormément, j'ai beau savoir qu'ils ne me mentiraient pas et qu'ils ont raison, je doute maintenant et je douterai toujours.

Pourtant ses yeux et son attitude envers moi me hurlent qu'il tient à moi mais je ne les vois pas, ils me sont cachés par le doute qui me gagne de plus en plus. Bientôt je n'aurai plus confiance en personne, même pas en lui… Lui qui voit certainement que plus les jours passent et plus je suis triste, distante, différente…

Je ne suis plus la fille qu'il a connu et qu'il croyait connaître et ce depuis longtemps…

Mon âme et mon cœur piétinés sont corrompus par le doute et je ne peux plus me contrôler, plus le temps passe, plus il m'est difficile de faire comme si tout aller bien. Je doute à longueur de journée, mais le plus grand doute que j'ai concerne les sentiments qu'il a pour moi.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie tellement qu'il serait capable de frapper le premier imbécile qui osera me faire pleurer, me critiquer ou pire encore, me faire du mal. Et, à d'autres moments, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente et de ne pas compter plus qu'un papillon qui se serait posé sur son épaule.

Il s'inquiète sûrement mais je ne peux rien pour lui… Je ne peux pas lui dire… Si ça se trouve, il ne s'inquiète même pas et c'est moi qui imagine encore une fois…

Moi qui suis sensée avoir le courage de Gryffondor, je ne suis pas capable d'être franche avec la personne que j'aime le plus, de lui avouer mais sentiments sans remord.

Je l'aime à en mourir mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais réciproque… Cho Chang est bien plus belle que moi, car après tout même si elle et Harry se sont quittés sur de mauvais termes, je ne suis évidemment pas du tout son type de fille…

Je suis encore assise contre le grand chêne au bord du lac noir, je regarde l'horizon et le soleil couchant… Tout est calme, reposant. Cet endroit est le seul qui soit capable de panser les blessures de mon cœur, rien qu'en restant là à regardait l'horizon, je relativise et me dit que j'ai de la chance finalement.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas frôlant l'herbe mouillée du parc en ce mois de Mars. Les pas s'arrêtent… Je sais que c'est lui… Mais je suis incapable de me tourner pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne supporterai pas de me plonger dans ces magnifiques iris vert émeraude que j'aime tant… Je ne craquerai pas… Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !

Avant, j'aurai pu pleurer sur son épaule durant des heures, aujourd'hui, je ne suis même plus capable de me confier à lui…

Il s'assit à côté de moi, contre cet arbre que l'on connaît si bien. Il regarde au loin lui aussi, il respecte mon silence pour l'instant… Attendant, sans doute que je lui parle, que je lui explique de moi-même ce qui se passait, mais j'en étais bien incapable… Voyant que je n'étais pas disposé à lui parler, il se désintéresse très vite du paysage et tourne son visage vers moi… J'avais l'impression d'être passée aux rayons lasers, pourtant, il n'en a pas besoin, il me connaît par cœur… Depuis toutes ces années, nous nous connaissons bien, même trop bien parfois… Meilleurs amis pour toujours, telle était notre devise, mais ce qu'aucun de nous deux n'avait imaginé, c'est que je tombe amoureuse de lui, risquant par la même occasion de perdre cette amitié qui nous tenait tellement à cœur…

–Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il, soudain, son regard toujours braqué sur moi.

–Pourquoi quoi ? lui répondis-je en tournant malheureusement mon regard vers lui.

Ca y est l'émeraude rencontre le saphir et je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux des siens.

Il me regarde intensément, avec des yeux suppliants, comme s'il attendait une réponse depuis longtemps.

–Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi fais-tu semblant ?

Je le dévisageais avec des yeux exorbités par la surprise.

–Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? me demande-t-il réprobateur…

–Je l'espérais en tous cas, je l'avoue… dis-je résolument, redirigeant par la même occasion mon regard ver le lac noir.

Je crois qu'il a été choqué par ma réponse mais tant pis, c'est lui qui voulait la vérité après tout… Non, il ne méritait pas de souffrir encore, la colère et le doute me font vraiment dire n'importe quoi.

–Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles mais… c'est ce que j'espérais, oui… repris-je avec plus de douceur.

–Tu ris avec nous mais au fond de toi tu ne ris pas. Tu écoutes les autres parler, sans pour autant te dévoiler. Et tu ne me parles plus … énuméra le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'échapper à ce regard mais il n'y avait aucune issue, c'était le moment de vérité…

–Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi attentif… avouai-je avec ironie, mais au fond de moi l'espoir rennaissait.

–Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je ne t'aimais pas assez pour me soucier de toi, de tes sentiments ? Tu crois vraiment que tu m'es indifférente à ce point, après toutes ces années ? s'exclama-t-il avec agressivité et tristesse.

Il était comme un animal blessé qui cherchait à lutter face à quelque chose qui lui faisait si peur qu'il n'osait y croire… Il m'en voulait, je le savais et l'entendais au son de sa voix… Mais cette fois, la culpabilité ne me rongera pas, après tout c'était de sa faute à lui si j'étais dans cet état, à cause de lui de ses cheveux noirs en bataille, de sa bouche appelant au baiser et de ses yeux aussi verts, aussi incomparables !

–Harry… Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça pour te blesser particulièrement ? répliquai-je amèrement, décidée à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

– Non…

–Tu crois que je fais exprès de souffrir et que je le montre ouvertement ?

–Non…

–Tu es peut-être blesser parce que je ne t'ai rien dit mais n'essaye pas de me comprendre, tu en es incapable…

Je lui avais laissé à peine le temps de répliquer en lui énumérant à mon tour, ses quatre vérités.

Alors, je me levai après lui avoir balancé ça à la figure comme un poids que l'on lance mais dont on ressent encore la douleur dans le bras, là c'était pareil j'étais loin d'être libérée de mes angoisses…

Je m'éloignais alors petit à petit, des larmes menaçant de couler sur mes joues pâles…

Je l'entends se lever, je me mets à courir sans regarder où je vais mais il me rattrape, il est rapide même sans son balai. Il m'attrape le bras et me retourne face à lui mais je regarde obstinément le sol…

Je ne peux pas le regarder mais son doigt me relève le menton et là il voit avec horreur que mes yeux sont remplis de larmes qui menacent de tomber sur mes joues à tout instant.

–J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et après tant pis si on ne peut plus être amis ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça…

–Je t'écoute… dis-je en refoulant mes sanglots.

–J'ai essayé durant des années de cacher les sentiments qui me donnaient envie de me frapper la tête contre les mûrs du château tellement je m'en voulais de les avoir. Mais ça n'a servi à rien de les cacher car aujourd'hui ils sont plus forts et plus éveillés que jamais… Je ne pense pas que cela soit la même chose pour toi mais…

Il s'était tût. Je le regardais, avide de savoir où il voulait en venir, mais comme il ne continuait pas je décidai de le faire réagir :

–Potter, dis moi ce que tu as sur le coeur tout de suite sinon je te fais bouffer ta cravate, compris ?

Il me regarda en souriant tendrement… Combien de fois avait-il joué les empêcheurs de tourner en rond avec moi ? Combien de fois avais-je dit cette réplique qui lui volait un sourire à chaque fois ? Celle-ci n'échappait pas à la règle, il souriait et me regardait droit dans les yeux, il se sentit alors pousser des ailes :

–Je t'aime Camille… lâcha-t-il enfin.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, je ne me doutais pas qu'il le dirait un jour mais le destin voulait peut-être inlassablement nous réunir quelqu'ait été notre passé et quelque soit notre futur, nous sommes destinés à vivre ce dernier ensemble…

–Je t'aime aussi Harry… répondis-je doucement, il ne s'y attendait pas et sourit jusqu'aux anges en entendant ces quelques mots simples mais efficaces, remèdes de tous les maux.

Il se pencha alors vers moi et me donna le baiser dont je rêvais depuis quatre ans, il me fit le même effet que la dernière fois : les papillons tourbillonnaient dans mon ventre, c'était comme si j'étais enfin entière, j'avais trouvé ma moitié.

Il y a quatre ans, nous étions trop jeunes et nous n'avions pas osé aller plus loin. Préférant, le réconfort d'une amitié solide à la complicité de l'amour. Mais, ce soir, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée dans ma chambre privée à Poudlard avec lui…

Plus rien n'importait, je l'aime, il m'aime et quelque soient notre avenir et les épreuves que nous aurons à surmonter ensemble, je serais éternellement amoureuse du Survivant, d'Harry James Potter…

Tout en m'embrassant, il referma la porte de ma chambre derrière nous…

Ma tête tournait, étourdie par ses baisers sensuels, passionnés et tendre à la fois. Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade contre le sien. Me laissant entraînée à travers le petit escalier en colimaçon menant à ma chambre. Refusant de nous lâcher, nos vêtements nous encombraient alors que nous montions les quelques marches nous séparant de notre lit. Tandis que je défaisais les boutons de sa chemise blanche, il s'attaquait avidement à ceux de mon gilet. Ses lèvres sur ma nuque me firent frémir de désir. Tous ses gestes m'envoûtaient.

Nous entrâmes finalement dans la pièce en sous-vêtements, il portait un boxer noir terriblement moulant révélant ainsi sa virilité qui n'attendait plus que moi pour se satisfaire. Quand à moi, j'arborais fièrement un soutien gorge en dentelles rouge muni du string assorti, la vue sur ma voluptueuse poitrine ne semblait pas déplaire le moins du monde au jeune homme se tenant tout contre mon corps brûlant d'amour pour lui. Nous nous lassâmes un regard coquin avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras pour me jeter sur le lit, me volant ainsi un éclat de rire franc et partagé. Je repris finalement l'assaut de ses lèvres avides de moi, je le sentais. Passionné, il l'était, il me dégrafa avec doigté mon soutien-gorge pour enfin poser sa main sur ma peau dénudée. Un nouveau frisson me parcourut l'échine j'avais envie de plus, de beaucoup plus…

Alors d'un regard entendu, nous nous débarrassâmes des derniers vêtements qu'il nous restait pour faire l'amour passionnément. Une nuit parfaite s'offrait à nous, après notre première fois il s'étendit à mes côtés, heureux comme jamais, même après ça aucun de nous n'était fatigué… Nos corps se cherchèrent de nombreuses fois durant cette nuit inoubliable que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ! Cette nuit magique était la promesse d'un lendemain nouveau, ivre de joie et d'amour…

Des nuits comme celle là, ils en refirent des tas, ne pouvant se passer l'un de l'autre bien longtemps. Même s'ils se disputaient, come tous les couples, ils finissaient toujours par retomber dans les bras et dans le lit de l'autre. Ils étaient destinés à s'aimer et ça personne n'y changerait rien…

Imaginez, ce qui aurait pu se passer si Harry ne s'était pas déclaré cette nuit là ! Peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais osé s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre mais peu importe car ils auraient de toute façon fini par se dire « Oui »…


End file.
